


I love Potatos

by ThisIsNotADrill



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: IN THE POTAT, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Other, Smut, he puuTS HIS DICK, hot filthy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotADrill/pseuds/ThisIsNotADrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's good at more than just peeling potatos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love Potatos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking sorry.

Lon'qu gave a sultry moan as the long potato root pressed into him, stretching out to pleasure his skinny bara butt

"Oh potato!" He moaned as he leaned back to lustfully kiss the horny spud. He licked his lips at the taste of potato, wanting more. Potato grunted as it fucked Lon'qu's ass, the root turning up to push his pleasure button like woah

Then Lon'qu came in a fountain, and he knew he had just watered a brand new generation of potats.

He love potatos.


End file.
